callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Chair
' Chairs' appear as an improvised weapon in'' Call of Juarez and ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, and as an object in'' Call of Juarez: The Cartel'' and Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. History The chair is known for its antiquity and simplicity, although for many centuries it was an article of state and dignity rather than an article of ordinary use. In fact, it was not until the 16th century that it became common anywhere. Until then the chest, the bench and the stool were the ordinary seats of everyday life, and the number of chairs which survived from an earlier date is exceedingly limited. Modern knowledge of the chairs of remote antiquity is derived almost entirely from monuments, sculpture and paintings. In ancient Egypt chairs appear to have been of great richness and splendor. Fashioned of ebony and ivory, or of carved and gilded wood, they were covered with costly materials, magnificent patterns and supported upon representations of the legs of beasts or the figures of captives. Generally speaking, the higher ranked an individual was, the taller and more sumptuous was the chair he sat on and the greater the honor. On state occasions the pharaoh sat on a throne, often with a little footstool in front of it. The average Egyptian family seldom had chairs, and if they did, it was usually only the master of the household who sat on a chair. Among the better off, the chairs might be painted to look like the ornate inlaid and carved chairs of the rich, but the craftsmanship was usually poor. In Europe, it was owing in great measure to the Renaissance that the chair ceased to be a privilege of state, and became a standard item of furniture for anyone who could afford to buy it. Once the idea of privilege faded the chair speedily came into general use. In the 1880s, chairs became more common in American households and usually there was a chair provided for every family member to sit down to dinner. By the 1830s, factory-manufactured “fancy chairs” like those by Sears, Roebuck, and Co. allowed families to purchase machined sets. With the Industrial Revolution, chairs became much more available. Mechanics The chair is a stable, raised surface used to sit on, usually for use by one person. Chairs are most often supported by four legs and have a back, though there are many different kinds. Call of Juarez Some chairs can be picked up and used as weapons by Ray. Unlike in Bound in Blood, the player can throw a chair at enemies (usually killing them in a single blow). The only chair that can be used are regular wooden chairs. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood In Chapter IV, the player can pick up chairs in the saloon and use them against the outlaws. In Chapter IX after having been captured and interrogated by Colonel Jeremy Barnsby, the McCalls freed themselves and upon hearing the approach of one of Barnsby's goons, Ray/Thomas grabbed a wooden chair and bashed the man with it, killing him. Killing five men with a chair grants the player the "Mad Carpenter" Achievement/Trophy in the console versions of the game. There are two types of chairs useable in game, regular wooden chairs, and wooden rocking chairs. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Category:Call of Juarez Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel Category:Weapons Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Category:Call of Juarez weapons